The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to an axial flux motor for driving a conveyor belt drive system moving a conveyor belt through a circuit.
Conveyor belts are used to move articles, packages, food items, machine parts, and the like from one locale to another, such as within a factory, plant, manufacturing facility or the like. Conveyor belts generally use drive shafts on which drive pulleys or sprockets driving the conveyor belt are mounted. The drive shaft is conventionally rotated by a gear motor at one end of the shaft.